Way Back Into Love
by moony2002
Summary: He just looked at her. And one day, he decided looking wasn't enough. Cherry One-Shot! Set after Silly Love Songs.


**A/N: hi, so this is a story that I wrote because I was having a bad day. I was feeling a little blue and well I decided to write this to get it all out. you don't have to read it, you don't have to review it if you don't want to. I just wrote it cause I felt like it. set between Silly Love Songs and Comeback. written in Mike's POV. enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, things in my life would be so much better.**

* * *

><p>"Come on! Just tell me the truth" I said annoyed to my girlfriend.<p>

"I am telling you the truth" Tina fought back.

"No you're not! Just admit it! You still have feelings for Artie! And that's why you broke down in the middle of your performance yesterday!" I knew it. I kind of always knew it. I don't really mind. I mean I never actually wanted to be with Tina. I mean she's cool and everything but I started talking to her in camp to be friends. And then maybe she could help me with the girl I actually like. That I've always liked. I guess she misunderstood and well she had just broken up with Artie and I was there… and well the rest is history. But I know the truth.

"Fine! I still have feelings for Artie! Are you happy?" she snapped at me. How can I be happy? I mean I'm not sad, but that doesn't mean I'm happy. "I'm sorry Mike, I just… Artie was my first love, you know? And well I never meant to hurt you and- oh my God! I'm so sorry" she said starting to cry. I don't really like girls crying. I don't really know what to do.

"Tina don't cry" I told her. "It's ok" I simply said.

"Wait, you- you're not mad?" she asked surprised.

"No, not really" I said shrugging. Who am I kidding? I'm not even going to act mad. I never fell in love with Tina. I'm in love with someone else too. It wouldn't be fair for me to get mad. "I know about you and Artie and well, it's ok. I'm not mad. I just thought it was stupid to keep going with each other if we don't like each other that way" I told her. "We're better off as friends" I said with a small smile.

"I'd like that" she said as she stopped crying.

"So, I'll see you around?" I asked smiling.

"Sure" she said as I turned around. "Mike?" I looked at her again. "Is Rachel, isn't it?" Ok, so maybe I wasn't prepared for that. But since we're all friends here...

"Yeah" was everything that came out of my mouth and I left.

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to get my plan going. I wasn't just gonna sit back and do nothing. If I want Rachel, I have to tell her. I still don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I will. I think I kind of have to talk to Puck first. They've become really good friends and he's very protective of her. Well, I'll do that after Glee. I entered the Choir Room and saw Tina sitting with Mercedes, Artie talking to Lauren, Santana sitting next Brittany and not far away from Finn, Sam and Quinn, (aren't they like to blonde to be together?) and then, there she was. Sitting all by herself in a corner. She looks sad. I look at her while she looks over at Finn, who is looking over at Quinn for some reason. Whatever I don't care about that. I just care about her. I haven't seen her smile in days. Ever since we performed with the football team. Two days ago was Valentines and when I saw her at BreadStiX she looked really sad. I didn't really say anything cause, well, I was with Tina. But now, I'm not with Tina anymore, so I walked over to her.<p>

"Is this seat taken?" I asked her smiling. She turned to look at me and I saw how sad she really was. Her eyes didn't have that spark anymore. She tried to pull of her best smile and shook her head no. "So, how you've been?" I said as I sat down. This time, she looked at me with a surprised look.

"Um- well, I'm good thank you" she said stuttering a little. Wow, even stuttering she's adorable. "How have you been Mike? I heard about you and Tina" she said a little concerned. How can she be sad and still care about me? "I'm really sorry" she said gently putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Rach, but I'm ok" I told her. "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be" I said with a little chuckle. That made her smile a little. I have to make her smile more. "So, are you singing anything today?" I asked her. She always has something prepared to blow our minds away. She's the smallest person in here, but she stands up in the middle of the room and when she opens her mouth she shuts the whole world up.

"Oh, um- no, not really" she said nervously putting her hair behind her ear.

"Why not?" I asked curious. I miss her voice. I miss her face lighting up as she sings a song.

"Well, I haven't really got a solo in weeks" she said sadly. That's true. And in my opinion, it sucks. She's the most talented person I know. Without her there's not even a point for Glee Club. And is not just that. She always stands up for us and always manages to save our butts when we're in trouble. But no one seems to care about that. She's just such an amazing person.

"Well, I miss your voice" I said without really thinking. I could feel my whole face turning red. She looked at me with a tiny smile. And I swear I could see the spark in her eyes coming back a little.

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue said walking in. Thank God. I didn't really know what else to say. "Ok, so I have an idea for a song" he said taking out his papers. "Rachel? Would you do the honor?" he said handing the sheet to her. I turned to look at her. She wasn't even paying attention. She was looking at her phone. Probably texting Puck... or Kurt. I think they're better friends now.

"Um, Rach?" I told her. She looked up at me. My God, she's beautiful.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Schue just said your name" I said pointing at Mr. Schue.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him.

"I was asking if you'd like to give it a shot" he said holding the sheet in front of her.

"Her again?" Quinn complained. What is she complaining about? She sang at Sectionals. I looked at Rachel and saw the spark in her eyes fading again.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue when are _we_ gonna get solos? Mercedes asked him pointing at her and Tina. Wasn't she friends with Rachel?

"Oh, shut up! She hasn't sang a solo I weeks!" We all turned to look at her with our mouths dropped. No one could believe this. Santana just stood up for Rachel. "What? She was nice to me after I sang at Sectionals! And at least she's honest like I am" she said looking at Rachel.

"And she has a really nice voice" Brittany said smiling. I saw Rachel's smile get a little bigger.

"So, Rachel?" Mr. Schue said still holding the papers. I saw her face light up and she looked at me smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Go blow us all away" I told her and she went to get the sheet from Mr. Schue's hands.

"Thank you Mr. Schue" she said looking at the paper. "Um, actually, this is a duet Mr. Schue" she told him.

"Oh, I know. But I thought you could sing it as a solo" he told her.

"As flattered as I am Mr. Schuester, I believe the beauty of this song is because is sang between a couple and well I don't think something as beautiful as this should not be modified" she said smiling sweetly.

"Well, as you wish" Mr. Schuester told her. "So, who's gonna be the lucky guy that gets to sing it with you?" he asked looking around the room. This is the moment where Puck would've stood up. But for some reason he's late. I saw Rachel's face turning a little sad, knowing that Puck would sing this song with her. I know Artie doesn't really like her. Sam would be dead if he gets up.

"I guess it's a solo" I heard Finn mutter. He's an asshole. How could he ever let Rachel go? I bet she doesn't even want to sing with him. Wait a minute.

"I can sing it with you if you want to" I said all of the sudden. Wait, where did that come from? I don't really sing. I just dance. Right? She gave me the biggest smile I've seen in her face today and I forgot all about it and went over her.

"Great" Mr. Schue said excited and sitting down.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Finn asked getting mad. What are you getting mad at me for? You were the one who broke up with her remember? And you haven't taken your eyes off Quinn all day. Asshole.

"Um, I'm going to sing with Rachel" I said. Duh! What does it look like I'm doing?

"Why?" he asked getting up.

"Because I want to sing with her" I told him. I saw Rachel's smile get bigger and her eyes shine brighter. I smiled proudly to myself.

"No, forget it! I'm singing with her" he said getting the sheet from me.

"Finn, Mike said he'd sing first" Mr. Schue told him.

"But I _always_ sing with Rachel" he complained.

"Then why didn't you get up the minute Mr. Schue asked who would sing with me?" Rachel asked him. Wow, she sounded a little badass. Maybe Puck is rubbing off on her.

"I- um" Finn stuttered. "Fine, you decide! Me or Mike?" he snapped at her. Rachel turned to look at me a little nervous and then turned around to look at Finn a little more confident.

"Mike" she said smiling.

"What?" Finn snapped.

"You heard her" I said stepping in front of her and gently taking the papers from Finn. He just glared at me and went to sit down. "Thank you" I told Rachel.

"Ok guys, whenever you're ready" Mr. Schue told us. I turned to look at Rachel.

"Is your call" I said smiling. She nodded at the band and the piano started. As I read the lyrics, I felt a little nervous. I looked at Rachel and when she started singing, I knew she felt exactly what this song said. So, I have to do my best for her. Before she started singing, Puck walked in. He smiled at Rachel and sat down in the front row.

[_Rachel_, Mike, **Both**]

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past_

_I just can't seem to move on_

[She looked at me smiling and I took a deep breath]

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away

Just in case I ever need them again someday

I've been setting aside time 

To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

**All I wanna do is find a way back into love**

**I can't make it through without a way back into love**

**Oh**

[I saw her smile turning more confident and it made me feel more confident. How does she do that? I could see in her eyes that she felt this song in her heart]

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere_

I've been looking for someone to shed some light

Not somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction and I'm open to your suggestions

[So maybe I felt it a little too. I could find a way back into love with Rachel]

**All I wanna do is find a way back into love**

**I can't make it through without a way back into love**

**And if I open my heart again**

**I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end**

[She came over to me and I turned her around and we started dancing a little]

_Oh, oh, oh_

Oh, Oh

_Oh, Oh_

[The music faded and she looked at me. I got lost in her deep brown eyes as she sang this part]

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration not just another negotiation_

[I could feel the sadness in her voice. But I could also feel the hope. I held her hand and danced with her as we finished the song]

**All I wanna do is find a way back into love**

**I can't make it through without a way back into love**

**And if I open my heart to you I'm hoping you'll show me what to do**

**And if you'll help me to start again**

**You know that I'll be there for you in the end**

**Oh, oh, oh**

When we finished the song, I stared deeply in her eyes. She was looking at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Puck was the first one to start clapping. Santana and Brittany joined him cheering for us. The rest of the guys cheered too, except for Finn.

"Wow, guys that was amazing" Mr. Schue said standing up. "I think we could use that for Regionals" he said excited.

"What?" Finn said getting up. "But with me as lead right?" he asked Mr. Schue.

"No, with Mike" Mr. Schue told him. Ha ha! Beat you loser. I saw Puck with a huge smirk on his face. "Well guys, that's it for today! Great job! I'll see you tomorrow!" he said walking out of the Choir Room. Lauren, Tina, Mercedes and Artie left without saying a word.

"Hey, you rocked Rach" Puck said coming to hug her. "You too Chang, but, don't expect a hug" he told me.

"Don't worry, I wasn't" I said laughing a little. "But thanks!"

"Thank you Noah" Rachel said kindly to Puck. "And you were amazing Mike" she told me smiling. What? _She_ thinks I'm amazing? Me? Mike Chang? Am I dreaming?

"Um, thanks Rachel" I said stuttering. "You were incredible" I said smiling and I saw her blush.

"Oh please, I could've done it better" Quinn said bitchy. Why does she have to be so mean with Rachel? What did she ever do to her? She was the nicest one with her when she got pregnant.

"Shut up Fabray!" Santana snapped at her.

"Oh, what now you're on her side?" Quinn asked her. Rachel kind of hid herself behind Puck. I could tell she was getting tired of all this drama everyone pours on her. "After what she said to you?"

"At least she's honest! She doesn't lie and manipulate everyone like you do!" Santana told her. "And when she cheated on Finn, she was actually sorry!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn and Quinn yelled at the same time.

"You know what it means" Brittany said stepping in. What are they talking about? I don't think I'll ever understand girls. "You're cheating on Sam with Finn! And you cheated on Finn with Puck! At least Rachel actually felt sorry for what she did! You never seem to care!" she yelled at Quinn.

"What?" Sam asked confused and sad. "Is this true?"

"No! How can you believe them?" Quinn asked offended.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't cheat on me with Finn" he said in a serious tone. Quinn looked at him but couldn't say anything. Sam turned to look at Finn, who was smirking a little bit. "I'm done with you!" he yelled at Quinn and stormed out of the room.

"I hate you! I hate all of you!" she yelled crying and running out of the Choir Room. Finn glared at all of us and followed her.

"Um- thank you for standing up for me girls" Rachel said shyly to Santana and Brittany. "And thank you for singing with me Mike" she told me smiling a little. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said grabbing her bag and walking out of the Choir Room.

"Well, do something!" Puck told me.

"What?" I asked confused. I turned to look at Santana and Brittany. Of course, they know and they told him. "You don't mind?" I asked him. I feel like I should get permission from her brother.

"As long as you don't mind that if you break her heart, I'll break your face" he told me smirking. I nodded and ran out of the Choir Room.

"Rachel!" I yelled running through the hallway. She stopped and turned around. "I um, I was wondering" I said with my hand behind my neck. "Well, we're meeting Matt and his new girlfriend in BreadStiX right now, and I was wondering if you'd like to come" I said nervous. Don't blame me! She's the one who's beautiful.

"Really?" she said a little shocked. I nodded smiling. "Um, sure, I-I'd love to" she said blushing a little. I smiled and put an arm around her. I turned around and saw Puck (who was hugging Brittany btw), Brittany and Santana. We were heading out when Rachel stopped.

"Hold on" she said looking at someone sitting down. It was Sam. He looked really upset. She went over there and talked to him for a while and then made her way back to us with Sam. "Sam's coming" she said smiling. I saw Santana smiling when she saw him. That's weird. She doesn't smile like that often. Anyways, I put my arms around Rachel's waist and we headed out.

"So, how are we riding?" Brittany asked.

"Why don't you go with Puck, I go with Evans and Rachel goes with Mike" Santana sort of ordered.

"That works for me" Sam said walking over to his car with Santana. I leaded Rachel to my car and opened the door to her. Hey! My mom raised me right.

"Thank you Mike" she said blushing and getting in.

"You're welcome my lady" I said bowing to her. I made her giggle. I, Michael Chang, made Rachel Berry giggle. And that is one of the best sounds I've heard in my life.

"Thank you for singing with me today Mike" she told me on our way to BreadStiX. "I really didn't want to sing with Finn and well Artie doesn't really likes me and I don't really know Sam and Noah wasn't there-"

"Rachel it's ok" I said as she rambled. "Really, I liked singing with you" I said smiling. "You have an amazing voice" I saw her blush. That's right. I made Rachel Berry giggle and blush.

"Thank you" she said shyly. "You have an incredible voice too" she said smiling.

"Thanks Rachel" I said as we pulled over.

* * *

><p>"Hey man" Matt told me. "Hi Rachel" he said getting up to hug her. We were the last ones to arrive.<p>

"Hi Matt" Rachel said returning the hug.

"Hey! What about me? I'm your brother man" I said pretending to be offended.

"I like Rachel better" he said and Rachel laughed. "Oh, guys this is Hanna" he said introducing us to a girl sitting next to him.

"Hi" she said smiling and we all sat down and started talking. Rachel was sitting in front of me. I looked at her every now and then and I saw that she was having fun. She looked so much more beautiful when she smiles. She turned to look at me and saw me staring at her. I blushed but smiled back. It's now or never.

"Um Rach, can I talk to you?" I said a little nervous.

"Sure" she said smiling and we stood up and went outside to the parking lot. I saw her shivering so I took off my jersey and gave it to her.

"Here" I said handing it to her.

"Oh, Mike that's ok, you don't-"

"You're shaking Rach" I said with a little chuckle.

"Thanks" she said smiling and putting it on. She just got more beautiful. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, um well" I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I have to do this. I can't take the risk of someone else coming along and steal her away from me. This is it. "Well, I actually wanted to know if um, you would maybe like to go out with me sometime? Maybe tomorrow?" There it is. I said it.

"M-me?" she asked surprised. Why was she surprised? I nodded. She blushed even deeper. "I-um. I would love to" she said smiling.

"Really?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, really" she said with a little chuckle. I felt relieved and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Why were you so surprised I asked you?" I asked her curious.

"Well, you're Mike Chang" she said as if it was obvious. "And I'm Rachel Berry. And well I have actually wanted you to ask me out since we were thirteen and you stood up for me when Karofsky was making fun of me for having two dads" she said blushing even more.

"Really?" I asked shocked. "I've been wanting to ask you out ever since I heard you sing, which was when we were about ten" I said laughing a little. She let out a chuckle and turned to look down. I placed my hand gently on her chin and lifted her head up so she would look at me. "You're really beautiful Rachel" We just stared at each other for a couple of seconds but it felt like forever. I was lost in her eyes when…

"So, kiss already!" Brittany and Santana yelled at the same time. **[A/N: yeah, quote form It Takes Two! do you really think I could write a story without quoting a movie?]**

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: Way Back Into Love - Haley Bennet ft. Hugh Grant (Music & Lyrics)**

**thank you for reading, and if you'd like... let me know what you think :)**


End file.
